pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario in Danville
The very first Season 30 episode. Bowser creates a warp hole sending Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Toadette, and Diddy Kong to Danville. Phineas and Ferb welcome the Mario gang to their home. Bowser and Bowser Jr. also warp, teaming up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Episode Summary The day starts out in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Mario and Peach are having cookies. All of a sudden, Bowser's assistant, Kamek the Magikoopa, delivers an invitation. It's to go to Bowser's place for a nice dinner. Toad convinces Mario to go. They go. People who also got invited were Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Toadette, and Diddy Kong. Bowser and Bowser Jr. finally spill the beans about it being a trick. The warp hole comes, and everything gets sucked in. Meanwhile, Bowser and Bowser Jr. take a warp hole of their own. Meanwhile with Phineas and Ferb, they're busy building a carnival ride to put on display at the Danville Carnival. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet then show up. After asking whatcha doin, Buford says there's something behind Baljeet. Baljeet looks and sees the warp hole. Buford also wonders where Perry is. Perry is assigned a mission. Monogram says Doofenshmirtz has teamed up with two turtle-like creatures, referring to Bowser and Bowser Jr. Perry heads off in his hovercraft. Meanwhile, with the warp hole, the Nintendo gang piles out. Mario wonders where they are. Phineas welcomes them to Danville, mentioning the grass, milk, and smiles. Ferb gladly offers them to stay. Phineas goes inside to ask, and their mom says yes. The Mario gang cheers. Isabella tells them that Phineas and Ferb are putting the finishing touches on a carnival ride. Candace overhears. She wants to bust them. Luigi asks if that's normal. Buford says yes. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., Perry encounters Bowser and Doofenshmirtz, repairing his Inator. Bowser Jr. tells Doofenshmirtz a ducky is here. Doofenshmirtz realizes it's Perry. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry they're trying to destroy Mario and Luigi. Perry remembers seeing them at Phineas and Ferb's house. He think they're in danger. The episode continues in the next episode. Songs Two Is Better Than One Running Gags Ferb's Line "You are certainly welcome to stay at our house." Whatcha Doin Isabella: "Whatcha doin'?" Perry's enterance to lair Perry squeezes through a Wii game slot. Realizing he's having a hard time, he just uses the elevator. Evil Jingle "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.!" Continuity *Phineas describes Danville for its grass, milk, and smiles. (The Doof Side of the Moon) *Doofenshmirtz wants to use Inator (Unnfair Science Fair) *Phineas and Ferb make another carnival ride (Don't Even Blink) *The elevator is finally fixed (Got Game?) Mario Continuity *The Peach's Castle theme plays as Mario and Peach have cookies (Super Mario 64) *Bowser's warp hole looks similar to substances used in the Dark Matter Plant (Super Mario Galaxy) *The Mario gang recieve invintations to a meal from Bowser (Mario Party DS) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': Mario characters are a major part of the season. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers